haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Fishing is a game feature which allow players to catch fish, lobsters and ducks. It is unlocked at Level 27, when the fishing boat becomes repairable for 35,000 coins and players can access the fishing lake. The fishing boat takes 3 days (or 97 diamonds) to be repaired. Fish can be caught using lures and nets while lobsters and ducks are caught using traps. Fish immediately give fish fillets, while lobsters eventually yield lobster tails and ducks produce feathers. Lures are made in the Lure Workbench while nets and traps are made in the Net Maker. Everything is stored in the Tackle Box. Story Once the player has repaired his or her uncle's fishing boat, he or she gets access to the fishing lake where Angus introduces himself. Angus shows the player how to make lures in the Lure Workbench, gives some to the player for free, and shows the player how to catch fish with them. After the tutorial, Angus gives the player three free red (worm) lures. When the player repairs the Net Maker, Angus shows him or her how to make nets and offers one Mystery Net. When the player repairs the Lobster Pool, another tutorial shows him or her how to make traps to catch lobsters. Angus does not leave the lake and allows the player to watch the tutorials again by tapping on him. Fishing spots The lake contains twelve spots delimited by vegetation or rocks: players can catch between one and three fish, or one lobster or one duck per spot. It is not possible to catch different types of animals at the same time. When players unlock the fishing feature only two spots are unlocked. Unlocking the other spots requires expansion supplies. Fishing lures and fishing with nets When fishing with lures, players have to play a mini game where they throw the lure into the water, wait for a fish to get hooked, then keep the fish within a small circle (called the fishing circle) for a very short while. Should the fish escape the circle and let go of the lure, the player may try again with the same lure. The player can only catch one fish per spot and there is a cooldown time after each successful catch (see fishing spot for details). Fishing with different types of lures allows players to eventually catch all 43 types of fish and get fishing book rewards. Six fish are only available during fishing events. When fishing with fishing nets, players drop the net into the water and automatically catch three fish after 20 hours. There is no cooldown time and no fishing book rewards when fishing this way. Fish caught in fishing nets also do NOT count towards a Fishing Task in the Neighborhood Derby. Players can also use mystery nets to try and catch rarer items instead or in addition to fish. Lure in water.png|Catching fish with a lure Cooldown bird.png|A spot in cooldown time has a bird in its center Net in water.png|Net in a fishing spot Net_with_fish.png|Fish caught in a net Fishing Unlock.jpg Catching lobsters and ducks Lobsters and ducks are caught with traps made in the Net Maker. Each trap can catch one animal and each animal is automatically caught after a certain amount of time. There are no fishing book rewards for catching lobsters or ducks. Appearance Fall During fall trees in the fishing area get fall colors, mushrooms pop up and fallen leaves are seen lying on the ground. Halloween During Halloween mist is seen over the lake, jack-o'-lanterns are hung in fir trees and bats fly around instead of birds. A ghost can occasionally be spotted over the lake. Tapping on it will give players random items (see Mystery Box for details). Winter During Winter fir trees appear to have snow on them, other trees and some plants appear frosted, snow is falling and there are patches of ice on the ground. Present boxes and firework barrels can occasionally be spotted over the lake. Tapping on them will give players random items (see Mystery Box for details). Category:Fishing Category:Game Features